Problem: Given that
$\frac 1{2!17!}+\frac 1{3!16!}+\frac 1{4!15!}+\frac 1{5!14!}+\frac 1{6!13!}+\frac 1{7!12!}+\frac 1{8!11!}+\frac 1{9!10!}=\frac N{1!18!}$
find the greatest integer that is less than $\frac N{100}$.

Solution: Multiplying both sides by $19!$ yields:
\[\frac {19!}{2!17!}+\frac {19!}{3!16!}+\frac {19!}{4!15!}+\frac {19!}{5!14!}+\frac {19!}{6!13!}+\frac {19!}{7!12!}+\frac {19!}{8!11!}+\frac {19!}{9!10!}=\frac {19!N}{1!18!}.\]
\[\binom{19}{2}+\binom{19}{3}+\binom{19}{4}+\binom{19}{5}+\binom{19}{6}+\binom{19}{7}+\binom{19}{8}+\binom{19}{9} = 19N.\]
Recall the Combinatorial Identity $2^{19} = \sum_{n=0}^{19} {19 \choose n}$. Since ${19 \choose n} = {19 \choose 19-n}$, it follows that $\sum_{n=0}^{9} {19 \choose n} = \frac{2^{19}}{2} = 2^{18}$.
Thus, $19N = 2^{18}-\binom{19}{1}-\binom{19}{0}=2^{18}-19-1 = (2^9)^2-20 = (512)^2-20 = 262124$.
So, $N=\frac{262124}{19}=13796$ and $\left\lfloor \frac{N}{100} \right\rfloor =\boxed{137}$.